


【日常投喂】ピクチャー

by monicalouge



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 01:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicalouge/pseuds/monicalouge
Summary: 锦户亮x内博贵日常系列短篇，一发完结。





	【日常投喂】ピクチャー

伸出一只手臂按掉床头的手机闹钟，清晨的空气还是透着一股凉气，侵入毛孔，内迷迷糊糊的想把手臂缩回被子里的时候，却被后面伸出的一只手按住了——

内被吓了一跳，稍微清醒一点才想起来是昨天夜里刚离开了剧组来博多找自己的的锦户。

“呐，小亮……”

“嗯？”还没有睡饱的锦户把头往前凑得更近了，内都能感觉到他毛茸茸的脑袋在自己后背摩梭的触感，痒痒的，却又带着呼吸喷出的热气。

“我今天休息哦……”

“恩，我知道……”顿了一会接着说，“不然我干嘛来找你啊……”声音还是黏黏糊糊的，让内突然想到了昨天一个人在便利店喝到的那种热巧克力。

“所以今天你有什么计划吗？”内想翻个身回头，却突然被锦户抬起的头正好压在脖颈处，然后就听见锦户的嘴巴在自己耳边不到一厘米的距离呼出的热气里裹夹的声音，

“恩……就这样就好…………”（这样抱着你就好……）

“好不容易的休息日诶，不如去温泉吧……”内感觉到锦户扣在自己腰上的手缠的更紧了。

“那个你上次和前辈一起去的温泉吗？”

“恩恩，我还有拍了照片，环境很好诶不是我说，”一边再次伸出手臂去够床边的手机，“我还给前辈拍了……”

“啊！”

“你怎么了？”锦户盯着内手机上刚刚打开的的照片夹问道。

（啧，真是拍的有够多……）

“我上次和前辈那张自拍怎么不见了？”内一只手还在一直上下滑动翻找着。

“哪张？”

“就是那张我们俩裸着上半身拍的照片啊！”

“哦？在温泉的单间里面吗？”

“是的没错……诶？小亮你怎么知道！”内转身坐在床上看着锦户，锦户倒是无所谓的摸了摸鼻子，

“恩？你不是写在日记里面了吗？”

“是这样没错，但是我昨天临睡前还看到了……就是你在洗澡的时候啊！然后我就实在受不住先睡了……然后……啊！”

“恩？”锦户已经憋不住笑了出来，“你真的很傻诶……”

“小亮你干嘛乱删我的照片啊！只有那一张好吗！”

“哦，我不是怕被刚前辈看到吗……”

“刚前辈才不会想小亮你一样乱想什么呢！”说完扭过头去不说话，只留给锦户一个盘着腿弯着腰按手机的背影。

呐，虽然我任性占有欲又强，但是内从来都不会对我生气的不是吗？

“所以说内博贵你干脆骂我好了，干嘛一直不说话，今天是难得的假期诶！然后我又要回剧组一个月都不可能再见面了诶！”

“……”

“…………”锦户干脆拦腰把人扯了过来。

“いたい……啧，内博贵你找死吗”锦户捂着正好被内的手机砸到的鼻子。

“决定了！”

“诶？”

“今天中午就去吃鰤鱼寿司吧~”

“啧……”（绝对是故意的，绝对）

但是现在的话，更想吃的不是这个……

“小亮挑食是不对的”

“……”

“就是因为你从来不吃鱼，才会长不高！”

“就是因为你柳叶鱼吃太多了，才会光长个子不长脑子！”

所以之后要陪这个笨蛋一起去泡温泉的人不还是自己吗……


End file.
